Memories
by Dinkley
Summary: They had been three months apart, but closer than ever; in his memories. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Thanks for stop by and read this fic. Note that English is not my mother tongue so you can probably find __typos and grammatical mistakes. I Hope that doesn't prevent you from enjoying it. _

_Reviews and comments welcome and appreciated _

He didn't hear Lord Grantham the first time he spoke.

- I said that we'll be home in a couple of hours. Aren't you glad Bates? –

- Oh, yes M'Lord. Very glad indeed – he said smiling quietly. Robert Grantham smiled him back and resumed his reading.

Bates had been looking forward to that moment for a whole, long week; since they had been informed that next Friday, they would go back to Downton. For two weeks, he would be back to his job, his room, the magnificent landscapes that surrounded the manor…

But, what he yearned most, what he had missed dearly, was to get back to that beautiful young maid who had given him so much and had made him believe in happiness and love again.

During those almost three months away, he'd only had her letters and his memories. Sweet reminders that had helped him to bear that rarefied atmosphere that always hovered over war times. But above all, they had replaced al those demons of the past that haunted him every night.

Any reminiscence was enough to keep going every day in London; the first time they spoke in the backyard, when he took her something to eat, the flower show… even the simple vision of her smile. She had that power over him.

But there was a memory in particular. One which only manifested itself during his lonely nights but now, with the anticipation of seeing her again and the possibility to relive it, was coming to him again. So he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that night.

* * *

><p><em>He needed to be with her during those last <em>_hours. With no interruptions; no one who could require their services. And that was the perfect time, at night, when their shift was over, when they were sure that, until next day, they would be forgotten by the rest of the world._

_Days ago, Bates had found a little cottage in the south part of the estate. It was the house of the former gardener and now, was abandoned, though in a very decent state. _

_After thinking a lot about it, he got to ask Anna to meet him there. Although he was certain that she would accept, a tiny part of her mind assured him that she would be shocked and run away from him in disgust. Luckily, the rest of his mind knew her much better._

_At the same time that the train went through a tunnel, leaving all passengers in the dark, his mind started to visualize the moment in that house when Anna, trembling but determined started to unbutton her dress without averting her eyes from him. He was trembling too but both knew that nothing could stop them now._

_He caressed her bare arms and led her to a near bed and there, with him over her, they got carried away by passion and desire. In the middle of the dark, kisses and caresses found their way under shirts, skirts and corsets,_

He couldn't see her but did hear her. Her warm breath against his ear, her soft moans, her hands in his back, her faltering voice repeating his name over and over again…. He put a great effort not to groan in the train, just like he did every night.

_They didn't made love that night. An instant __of sanity prevented them from making a mistake they both could regret for the rest of their lives. They wanted, but they would wait until the time was perfect._

_First hours of dawn found them still in that bed, in each other's arms and half dressed. They had travelled in and out of sleep, quietly dozing off in one another's embrace only to be woken by the caresses and their own voices. When sunlight reached the opposite side of the room, they knew it was time to come back to the world._

_They dressed in silence, each fighting against the pain they were starting to feel. Although she tried hard, she couldn't help a tear streamed down her cheek. He saw it and kissed it gently away._

_- Let me take__ all of them, so you can't cry for me – he had said_

_She smiled and assured him that she wouldn't cry again until he were back and those would be tears of happiness._

_That was their way to say goodbye, until those who had begun war, so far away from them, let them be together again._

* * *

><p>They arrived to Downton before dawn. Lord Grantham and Bates were so exhausted that, in a way, appreciated the lack of an official reception.<p>

Only Carson and Lady Grantham were there. Bates smiled when Cora ran towards her husband and hugged him tightly. Carson patted his back and took him inside.

He saw Anna at the other end of the corridor, when she was sat in the common room having breakfast. When their eyes met, a wide joyful smile started to form in the face of the young maid, who fought hard against the urge to run towards him, hug him, kiss him…

He felt exactly the same way but instead, he smiled shyly at her and then went upstairs, to his room.

* * *

><p>He wanted to unpack as soon as possible and rest. Lord Grantham had given him the whole morning off and he was so exhausted that only wanted to get into bed and sleep a bit.<p>

When he turned around to leave the luggage on the floor he saw her. She was there, standing at the door, motionless. Nerves and emotion clouded her mind and find it extremely difficult to talk.

- I… I just went to… I have to go back… to work, but I nee… needed to see yo… -

She couldn't finish what she was saying. Bates had taken her in his arms and was kissing her. He knew they had less than 5 minutes and didn't want to waste them with talk. He just wanted to kiss her over and over again. He closed the door behind them and pinned her gently against it while explored slowly her lips and neck.

Moments later he took her hands and looked in her eyes. There was so much love in them that he hardly believe that all of that was true; that someone like her existed for real and could love him the way she did. He hadn't been that good in his life to deserve that.

He smiled lovingly and kissed her brow and forehead – See you later? –

She nodded and beamed just before hugging him tightly and fleeing downstairs to resume her duties.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - This was going to be the last chapter, but as I was writing it, I realised it was going to be a long one. You will read the parts eliminated from here in chapter 3._

_Thanks for reading and again, hope you like it_

She hadn't seen him since then. Lord Grantham's arrival meant an increase in their everyday chores since in the next two weeks, there would be guests almost every day.

It was early afternoon when she finished her job. She learnt by William that Bates, after eating something in his room, had met the Earl in the library and they both were still there.

Anna knew that sooner or later, he would have to come down to her. Their encounter in his room had been so hasty that they didn't have time to savour it, so she hoped to make the most of it, now that the rest of the service had gone out of Downton for a few hours.

Silence was broken with the particular sound of his cane and his half step at the other end of the corridor. She smiled because she knew he was looking for her in the common room. In the end, he would have to retrace his steps to the kitchen, where she was, waiting for him.

Exactly as it happened. He approached with that particular rhythm she had learnt to recognize and love. His steps got closer and closer until they stopped, bringing back the silence.

She knew he was there, propped against the door frame, watching her thoroughly, taking pleasure in the view. Even with her back to his, his stare made her blush furiously.

- Where's everyone? – He finally broke the silence.

- They left half an hour to the village. Apparently there is a group of people selling clothes and books –

- And you didn't go with them? –

– Oh no, maybe another time. –

Cautiously, he moved forward a few steps towards her, as if he didn't believe his luck. For the first time, no one was at home, but them – Alone at last –

She stopped what she was doing briefly to soak up what those words actually meant and couldn't help but grin – Yes, Mr Bates, we are. –

He smiled too. They must make the most of those hours away from the rest of the world. Things could get… interesting.

- I see. So, what are you doing? – he asked nonchalantly.

- I'm baking a cake. Mrs. Patmore is teaching me and when the kitchen is empty, I practice. –

The affirmative sound he made his location known to her; right behind her. She could sense his breath on her neck, his warm body almost enveloping her. But what was making her knees weak and her pulse quicken was the anticipation of his next move. He knew that, so all his movements were going to be agonizingly slow.

He slid his hand up her spine to her neck, touching it briefly with his fingertips, making her shudder with the intensity of the sensation. He loved the effect of his touch on her.

- But what I enjoy the most is baking cakes, pastries, cookies. I just can't resist sweet things – she finally said after a few minutes in silence, luxuriating in the feeling of his caresses.

He wrapped an arm round her waist, leaving his hand trapped between her belly and the apron she was wearing. – Mine too – he whispered in her ear. – Especially since I've been living here, in Downton. –

- Oh really? – She asked, grinning when he nodded looking at her intently – The same thing is happening to me. I don't know why but it has become a weakness. I have to be careful not to put on weight –

He caressed her stomach leisurely – I wouldn't worry about that. In my humble opinion, you're slender as ever –

His tender words hid a rather steamy meaning. He knew her body very well after their furtive encounter at the cottage. The night before his departure, he took his time in exploring what was hidden beneath her uniform.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room rose up when she, rubbed her body purposely against his for less than an instant, making him groan silently.

She wanted more contact, more of him; although that meant taking certain risks. But in that moment, the expected behaviour from her couldn't care less, compared to what he made her feel. ou' compoto que se esperaba de ella importaba bien poco, compo

- Could you get me that, please? – She signalled a white bowl full of cream placed in the table – I need it for my recipe –

- Of course –

To reach it, John had to lean his body molding it to hers. Her body was so warm and deliciously inviting even under all those layers of clothes. The only thing he wished was that no one was back for, at least, another couple of hours.

- Here you are – he handed her the bowl, not without grazing his fingers faintly over hers

- Thank you –

- My pleasure – He had left his cane leaning against a chair and his free hand was now on her hip.

- This is my favourite; strawberry cake. It's so delicious and sweet. I specially love how the smell floods every single room in the house. –

- Oh yes; couldn't agree more. The smell is… - he paused while inhaling her hair's scent – …exquisite. I even reached the point where I can't live without it. Maybe I've become an addict. What do you think? Should I see Dr. Clarkson? –

She thought for a couple of seconds enjoying his obvious flirting – Oh no, I don't think that's necessary. As soon as you are able to control your…cravings –

- Sometimes that's not possible – he whispered trailing kisses in the soft crevice of her neck. – Temptation is so strong that no one can resist –

Every single word made more and more difficult to carry on. But she was determined to take their little game to the last consequences.

She took his right hand and guided it towards the front of them - What are you doing? – he asked taken a little by surprise.

- Well Mr Bates, if you're going to stay here, hovering around and distracting me, the best thing you can do is, at least, learn something. – She said with mock stern – Now, could you take the spoon, please? –

Bates did as he was told, observing the process from above her shoulder - Like this? –

She nodded – I see you learn very fast. And now – she placed her small hand over his, intertwining slightly their fingers – you have to stir all the ingredients with slow circular movements, like this – and she proceeded to demonstrate – This way, the mixture gets blended perfectly and the result is much, much better –

Matching with the movement of their hands, she started absentmindedly to rotate her hips against him. The swaying was barely noticeable, but he did and started to lose it.but soon he found himself on the edge of sounded miles awaye started rotating her hips against him

- You're doing very good Mr. Bates – she whispered into his ear, but her voice sounded miles away. It seemed that he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He had closed his eyes and let the soft rocking took him back to that night.

- Where are you John? – she asked, now focusing entirely on him.

- Far, far away from here – Those were the only words he managed to say amidst that torture. That sweet, heavenly torture.

She turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Moulded together, no air could pass between them. Slowly, she started showering him with kisses in his throat, up to his chin, his jaw, ending below his ear.

- Where? – she whispered.

He moaned softly, for he knew he was on the verge of losing self-control – The cottage –

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck – I haven't forgotten it either – She rubbed herself against him – Especially at night –

- Oh Anna – he replied hoarsely, tightening his embrace, almost lifting her up from the floor.

So many times he had wished for a moment like that with her when he was in London. It didn't matter that they where in the kitchen, everyone could come at any moment. That could be fixed; they still have time. He could take her somewhere else, more secluded, more intimate to relive what they had shared that night.

But when he was about to open his mouth, the sound of the library's bell disrupted the moment.

With a groan of disappointment, he pressed his forehead against hers. She chuckled and kissed his cheek – You better go. Don't make his Lordship wait –

He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the kitchen. He hadn't crossed the door when he heard her melodic voice.

- John –

He turned around and she was back to her chore. – Yes? –

- Make room for dessert tonight –


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay.__ The first two parts were almost written before posting them, but I didn't plan a third part, so there was nothing. Besides, I've been busy working, studying and supporting the events and demonstrations that are taking place right now in Spain. _

_This is the last part, the "dessert" part :). Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much he had missed those moments until that night at dinner. They were his family and he had needed all of them: Mrs Hughes' advices, Daisy's innocence, night talks with Branson, Mr. Carson's solemnity, William's kindness and of course, his Anna.<p>

They were sitting side by side at the table as usual, listening how Mr. Carson updated him what had happened in his absence. Bates was looking at the butler and from time to time nodded his head, but his attention was focused entirely on the feeling of Anna's fingers trailing up and down his thigh.

He had nearly jumped at the first contact, when she, minutes earlier, had placed her soft hand in his knee. As no one had noticed the startled look that crossed briefly his face, he turned around to look at her discreetly. She just smiled without averting her eyes from Mr. Carson

He looked forward to enjoying her gentle and smooth caresses a little bit more, but when Mrs Patmore brought coffee and a tray of pastries; Anna withdrew her hand and announced she was going to bed.

John followed her movements asking her with his eyes about the cake she had made and had been in his mind all afternoon. She merely smiled at him and before walking out, she stood behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder, bent over and whispered.

- Good night Mr. Bates –

He wished her goodnight too, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

Her last words _(Make room for dessert tonight) _didn't leave room for doubt. He still got goosebumps all over his skin remembering her tone. Five words full of implications that had prevented him from doing his tasks properly.

And now, what? Nothing? – No – he thought – it couldn't be –

Suddenly he felt like a fool; overthinking about something that probably was insignificant. Maybe she hadn't finished it and had left it for the next day. That things happened constantly in such a large house as Downton, where there always was something to do.

He bade goodnight to Mrs Hughes, who was finishing her tea, and then, went upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Silence came quickly in that part of the house. It had been a long, exhausting day and everyone was longing to go to bed.<p>

Standing by the window of his room, Bates gazed at his still made bed. Laying on it was pointless for sleep wouldn't come easily that night.

The landscapes he could contemplate from his room were peerless, especially in nights like that. The mantle of bright stars spread all over to where the sky met the earth.

Little by little, every light and candle in Downton was put out, leaving the village only illuminated by the waning moon, just like the fields and forest which surrounded it.

He was so captivated by the beauty he was so lucky to witness, that he jumped with the soft knocks at his door.

His heart skipped a bit. There was only one person in the whole manor with the courage of making visits at this hour.

And there, in front of his door, barefoot, in her nightdress and with shawl over her shoulders, was the most beautiful thing he had ever admired in his life. Not the fields, nor the forests, nor the starry skies, but she, in her most absolute simplicity.

- Hi – she was carrying a small carton box in her hands. That detail made him smile. She hadn't forgotten a bit. Once again, Anna Smith had taken him off-guard.

Silently, he stood aside and let her in, closing the door behind them.

- I always keep my promises John Bates. Don't doubt it for an instant – she said turning around and showing the content of the box. Inside, there was some pieces of what John swore it was the most delicious cake he had ever seen.

- It look delicious. Mrs Patmore should be very proud of a keen student like you. –

Anna smiled and looked down blushing slightly. He knew perfectly well what to say to make her feel like that, so vulnerable in front of him; and frankly, he loved it.

- The rest is downstairs so everyone can try it tomorrow, but I always like to save a small portion to savour it in private. I thought you would like to join me. –

- It'll be an honour Anna – He said coming closer, taking the box from her hands and left it on the sideboard. – But I think it can wait for a couple of minutes –

An looking at her intently, added- I'm not sure I can, though –

Seconds later, she was in the arms of the man she loved so much. John kissed hundreds of times and his hands glided along her bare arms down to her fingers intertwining them with his own. They were in their secluded and private little world and kissed in no hurry. Their only purpose was to recover three months of absence.

After that, both remained in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of being together again.

He kissed her forehead – My love. You have no idea how badly I missed this – he wiped his eyes while kissing the top of her head and caressed her hair.

Anna didn't answer; she just hugged him tighter, wishing to remain in that hug forever. The rush in their first encounter in the morning in that same room, and their little game of seduction hours later in the kitchen had only intensified the longing for the moment when she could enjoy him in private.

- Me too – was the only thing she could articulate. She kissed his chest and rested her chin against it to look at him. There was so much tenderness in his eyes, so much love only for her that she could hardly believe how generous life had been by putting a man like him at her side.

He took her hand softly – come here – he whispered guiding her to the bed. He sat with his back leant against the wall while she nestled in his lap.

- How has everything been? – he asked while she played idly with the seams of his shirt.

- Fine, John. As Mr. Carson said, we… -

- I mean with you – he cut her off gently kissing her in the forehead – How were you? –

Her face darkened. She hadn't mentioned it in her letters. He had enough with being in London, practically in the line of fire and didn't need more worries. It was only for a couple of days, but for Anna, those were the worst of her life.

But now, they were together and that look he only had for her, of pure adoration, wasn't helping her to hide it any longer.

- Anna? – he asked noticing the girl didn't answer and was avoiding his eyes – please look at me – he pleaded, lifting her chin with one finger, making her to look at him.

He eyes were full of tears – What happened? He asked once again

She couldn't take it any longer and flung her arms around his neck crying – Anna! Please, talk to me. What's wrong? – he asked clearly worried now.

In her state, she couldn't say a word, so he let her cry all her tears, caressing her hair. After several minutes pondering over what could have happened, he finally figured it out.

Nearly a month ago, several official buildings were bombed; all in the same weekend. People responsible never got caught, but authorities attributed the attacks to related groups to german and austrohungarian sides of the war that was taking place all over Europe.

There were some deaths; the great majority, innocent passers-by, and lots of injured people.

Lord Grantham and Bates weren't that weekend in London, but in Cambridge, in an assembly of high ranks from the army. They decided to stay there a few days for security.

At Downton, they learnt the attacks before they reported they were safe. Panic soon spread over the family and service.

Anna lived in hell those days, not knowing whether her love was alive, dead or injured in a hospital, but as a maid, she had to keep her composure. Her anguish was so great that she eventually collapsed. As she didn't regain consciousness, they had to call a doctor.

- I only remember feeling unwell and the next second I was on the bed with a damp cloth over my forehead – she explained – I was so scared John. I didn't know what had happened with you. For a moment I thought you… -

- Shh, no more about that – he soothed her kissing her softly on the lips – I'm here now, with you. –

Anna smiled faintly, more calmed down and nestled back in his arms again. He was right; he was there, rocking her softly and nothing bad would happen to him there.

- Why didn't you tell me? – he asked minutes later

- I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to thought I was a coward –

- He chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead – I would never think that about you. You are one of the bravest people I have ever known. I certainly don't know what I would have done without you here. I would have been eaten alive –

She rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly on his arm – Oh please –

- I mean it! I've been at war, but I assure you Anna, that there people here more dangerous than the ones I had to fight against in South Africa. –

He didn't lose his serious expression but his eyes showed the opposite. It wasn't long before she smiled widely and John along with her.

- That's my girl – he said cupping her face in his hands – the bravest and the one with the most beautiful smile on earth – and he kissed her tenderly – And now, let's try that dessert you promised me – he said giving a soft peck on the tip of her nose.

She got up and fetched the carton box – You'll love it – she said sitting on her legs being careful not to hurt him – The problem is, Mr. Bates, that I forgot to bring cutlery –

It is a problem, indeed – he said, glad that she was herself again – But I'm an ex-soldier; remember? I'll handle it –

Anna took a piece and offered to his mouth – Oh my goodness! This is delicious! –

She had to cover her mouth not to wake up the entire household with her laughter. He had some cream on his nose and on the corner of his mouth.

- That's the problem with eating this way – she said after explaining the cause of her giggling.

- And I suppose you haven't brought a napkin either, have you? –

He went to clean himself with the back of his hand when she stopped him – That'll make things worse – She kissed the cream away and then she kissed him. The taste of the cake in his lips and tongue, made the kissing much more pleasurable and irresistible for Anna

After that, Bates took another piece and gave it to her, who after eating it, took his hand and gently licked his cake-stained fingers clean.

Every man has a limit when it comes to forthright seduction and the sight of her popping his fingers into her mouth was the last shot against his self-control.

He took her in his arms and pushed on the bed on the bed, kissing her hard. She moaned gently at his advances while she undid a few buttons of his shirt and slid her hand in, making him groan. He glided his hands along her sides down to her bare and smooth legs.

The rest of the dessert lay forgotten on the end of the bed while he was above her. With his body between her legs, she could feel the extent of his desire for her, feeling exactly the same.

If they were born in another time, surely no-one would care if they took the last exquisite step. But, unfortunately, at that time, it did matter.

But still, they could make each other feel good without succumbing to the temptation. They would be content with the little society let them do.

Certainly, it was easier said than done.

It didn't help John's kisses along her leg down to her foot and each one of her little toes; it didn't help her nails raking softly across his back. Several times they were so close to the edge.

But they resisted.

After catching their breaths, they lay on the bed. He propped his elbow against the pillow to watch her – You are so beautiful –he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed slightly and hid her face against his shoulder.

- Don't' say that –

He laughed and marvelled at her capacity to be so passionate one moment and absolutely shy the next one.

- It's true – he assured, kissing her cheek and intertwining his fingers with hers. – You always are –

She looked at him speechless. He had said those same words that night.

_- You're so beautiful Anna. I can't stop looking at you, loving you… -_

- I can't believe I have been three months without seeing you, talking to you, feeling you, kissin… – she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss him, once, twice and ten times.

- If you knew how much I've needed you. Those months in London have been like a test to me. It was the first time I went to war since South Africa and I swear I thought I couldn't bear more than a week –

- Shh John, you don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. I know it's hard for you to remember all that…. -

- I know – he cut her off gently and looked at her – I know I don't have to; but I want it, I need it –

She smiled and nodded

- When I fought in South Africa, I didn't care much about my own life. Truth to be told, I wanted the enemy to kill me. In those days I was no more than a poor devil and the best that cold happen was to die there. –

Anna took his hand in hers to empathize his harsh words.

- But I couldn't bear with the others dying, their agony in the field hospitals. It was horrible Anna. I wouldn't wish that to my worst enemy -

- Now in London, it wasn't long before the memories and nightmares came haunting back. I started to remember my friends killed at front, in my arms, everything. It was like being there again. Those images were so real that I… that I… -

He couldn't continue. He sat on the bed and sank his head in his hands. He thought he could make it but he failed. It was so humiliating having her witnessing his breakdown. For an instant he wished she went away and be able to suffer without hurting her.

He felt Anna sitting beside him and while she placed one hand on the back of his neck, she used the other one to lift his chin and make him look at her. He wasn't crying but his eyes were red and swollen and his face was full of angst.

- Forgive me, Anna, I… -

She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. Even at Downton, John had been able to get rid of his inner monsters and Anna learnt what the war had done to the heart and soul of the only man she loved; the only she would love.

She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyes and professed her love for him over and over again.

- I'm here John – she finally whispered.

They lay down again, but this time, she took him in her arms and he rested his head on her chest. Her soft hands on his arm and back, little by little, were alleviating his pain. In her arms, John knew nothing could happen to him. She was his angel and champion.

- There was something although – he resumed his talking when he had calmed down – that helped me escape from hell –

Then he looked at her and kissed her long and soft – Without you, London would have killed me –

- Every night, I read over and over again your letters where you told me you loved me. Then I dreamt of you, of all the moments we lived together, of your kisses. In my dreams, Anna, you were in my arms and that made me live. Remembering you made me feel closer to you and the day we were together again. –

He stopped briefly to wipe a tear from her cheek – You know, sometimes I thought that if I kept on remembering you, you'd end up disappearing from my mind -

- That's not going to happen – Anna said hovering slightly over him – You know why? Because I'm going to give you more; I'm going to fill your mind with memories, so you can take them to London. I may not be there with you there physically. But I assure you that my spirit will be there with you day and night.

- In this two weeks, I won't let a day pass without showing how much I love you and show it to you, John Bates. I promise. –

He kissed her and whispered – I love you too, Anna Smith –

* * *

><p>Anna kept her word since that night to the moment before leaving to London.<p>

Half and hour after the train had left the station, Bates got up from his seat to get something from his suitcase. When he opened it, he spotted an unidentified object. It was a small notebook.

A wide smile appeared on his face when he sat down and started to read it.

In the first page it was written: "Our moments. Downton and London will be closer than ever. With all my love, Anna". In the next pages, there was a long list of things that had happened between them in those two weeks.

_- When you took my hand at the bottom of the stairs_

_- When you took me in your arms to keep me warm while we waited in that shop for the rain to stop._

_- Your kisses when we walked along the lake._

_- When I helped you to undress that night your knee hurt so much_

Bates was so absorbed in the notebook that didn't hear his Lordship talking to him.

- Bates, you seem too focused on that reading. Everything ok? –

- John looked at him and without hiding his happiness and said – Yes, milord. Everything is alright now -

* * *

><p><em>Thanks. Hope you have enjoyed reading as much as me writing it. Your reviews were a great help and a source of inspiration.<em>

_My next fic will be a 2-part M fic ;). It will be ready soon._

_Take care_


End file.
